George Chung
George Chung is an American actor, businessman, film director and TV show producer. He is also a five times world martial arts champion. He was the executive producer for the American reality television series, Call to Cosplay. He is also the executive producer of Bushido Battleground. Chung had the lead role in the 1988 film Hawkeye. Background George Chung, a member of the Black Belt Hall of Fame was a 5-time world Karate champion. He is CEO and co-founder of JungoTV.USADdojo.com, September 15, 2010 - George Chung World Karate ChampionDeadline Hollywood, July 27, 2017 - Martial Arts Series ‘Bushido Battleground’ Gets Green Light At El Rey Network by Denise Petski Chung, along with Cynthia Rothrock ran a martial arts academy which was destroyed by fire in the 1980s. A new one was opened in Los Gatos, California, and was in operation in 1986.Black Belt, September 1986 - Page 15 America's Best Burns to the Ground by William Groak Both Chung and Rothrock are the co-authors of the book, Advanced Dynamic Kicks.Hwa-rang and Chung-mu of Tae Kwon Do Hyung, By Jhoon Rhee - Literary Links to the Orient Chung and Rothrock were actually an item and lived together as a couple.Black Belt, June 1985 - Page 35 to 37 MARTIAL ARTS COUPLES, Training Together for Better or for Worse by Dave Cater By late 1989, their relationship was over.Black Belt, December 1989 - Page 24 to 27 The Triumphant Return of Cynthia Rothrock - Interview conducted by Colin Covert As a Tae Kwon Do instructor, Chung has trained people such as former San Francisco 49ers football players Bill Romanowski, Charles Haley, Ronnie Lott, and Dwight Clark.Black Belt, November 1991 - Page 28 Tae Kwon Do Training of the San Francisco 49ers by Jane Hallandder Films Chung's earliest film was Eyes of the Dragon, a Leo Fong directed film about a martial artist vying for a prized statue. It was also released as Fight to Win and '"Dangerous Passages''.Letterboxd - Eyes of the Dragon 1987The Encyclopedia of Martial Arts Movies, By Bill Palmer, Karen Palmer, Richard Meyers - Page 110 817. Eyes of the Dragon Chung directed and acted in the 1988 film Jungle Heat, a film about a man whose on is kidnapped. It also featured Leo Fong, Richard Norton, Cynthia Rothrock, and Stan Wertlieb.Letterboxd - Jungle Heat 1988 Directed by George Chung He played the lead character Alexander “Hawkeye” Hawkamoto in the film Hawkeye which was also released that year. His character teams up with Charles Wilson (played by Chuck Jeffreys), a fellow policeman to track down the killers of his friend.World Film Geek - REVIEW: Hawkeye (1988)Letterboxd - Hawkeye 1988 Directed by George Chung Along with Leo Fong, he co-directed the film Blood Street, a direct-to-video action film starring Fong in his reprised role as Joe Wong, a character from Low Blow. The film also starred Stack Pierce, Kim Paige, Chuck Jeffrys and Richard Norton.Letterboxd - Blood Street 1988 Directed by George Chung, Leo FongWorld Film Geek - REVIEW: Blood Street (1988)The Hollywood Reporter, Volume 317, Issues 1-18 - Page 158 He played an Elvis impersonator in the 1992 film Honeymoon in Vegas.Rotten Tomatoes - George Chung Television In the late 90s, Chung was producing the children's series Adventures with Kanga Roddy.San Francisco Chronicle, Thursday, March 26, 1998 - Montanas Take a Shot At Kids' TV / `Kanga Roddy' program tries to teach good values - Sylvia Rubin Chung was the executive producer for the series Call to Cosplay, which debuted on Myx TV.Variety, June 27, 2014 - First Look: Myx TV Debuts Original Reality Competition Series ‘Call to Cosplay’ - Laura Prudom Films Television Publications * George Chung, Cynthia Rothrock, Advanced Dynamic Kicks, Black Belt Communications, 1986, Books-by-isbn.com - Black Belt Communications References External links * Imdb: George Chung * USAdojo.com: George Chung Category:Living people Category:American male karateka Category:Martial arts school founders Category:American male television actors Category:20th-century American male actors Category:Asian-American film directors Category:American film directors of Chinese descent Category:Place of birth missing (living people) Category:Year of birth missing (living people) Category:American television producers Category:Film directors from California